<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate. |Ushiten by Omi_Omi_kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291761">Fate. |Ushiten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Omi_kun/pseuds/Omi_Omi_kun'>Omi_Omi_kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Omi_kun/pseuds/Omi_Omi_kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the continuation of Saudade|Ushiten, if you have not read it please go and read it. :)<br/>....</p><p>A week had passed since Goshiki had gotten out of the hospital, the black haired boy decided to go to collage, but he was scared.<br/>Tendou had escaped after all, so, why shouldn't he be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goshiki put in his headphones as he grabbed his bag walking out of his classroom, after Tendou had shot him he decided to go to collage, since it was the holiday's he normally went over to Suga's place since the silverette offered him a place to stay.</p><p>An arm suddenly wrapped around his neck as the owner of the arm ruffled his hair, he jumped taking out his headphones and meeting eyes with none other than Kanji Koganegawa. The two hadn't really talked much but were dorm mates, he seemed more excited than Goshiki half the time.</p><p>"Hey Kogane, did you just get out of class too?"<br/>
"Yup! Hey, are you staying at the dorms for the holidays?"</p><p>Goshiki shook his head as the blonde pouted before his lips pulled back into a smile. "Oh did you get a lover?? Is that why you're not stayingg?~" The black haired boy shot a glare up at him as they continued walking to the campus cafe. </p><p>Once they ordered what they wanted the two sat down, Goshiki pulled out a notebook writing some things down and doodling random symbols Kogane didn't understand. "Goshiki you should take a break, you seem to work yourself too much, wait have you slept??"</p><p>"You snore too loud at night, Kogane, and I need to study otherwise I'll fail this up coming te-"</p><p>Kogane grabbed the pencil from Goshiki's hands with a frown, the black haired boy sighed closing the notebook and putting it back in his bag. "You had a nightmare the other night, what was it about?"</p><p>"Nothing.."<br/>
"It wasn't nothing! You kept on calling out for an 'Ushijima' and then you said that one famous killer's name before waking up and crying!"</p><p>Goshiki flinched as rough hands cupped his cheeks forcing him to look at the blonde, a happy smile tugged at his lips as he pulled his face from Kogane's hands. "Shut up, you're failing what? Three classes? C'mon let me help you study before I leave to visit someone."</p><p>...</p><p>After a few hours of Goshiki trying to save Kogane's grades he gave up letting the blonde make him watch a TV show, he didn't mind the glances his roommate would sometimes gave him before suddenly laying down resting his head in the other's lap.</p><p>"Kogane get off."<br/>
"Nooo~"</p><p>"Kogan-"</p><p>He stopped as he saw a big smile on the blonde, a blush rose to his cheeks as he turned away covering his mouth with one hand as he shoved the taller boy off of him, he froze as he felt his body heat up when Kogane wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him in closer. He looked down trying to avoid the blondes drown eyes, a hand gently turned his face forcing them to lock eyes with each other, the space between them was beginning to get smaller.</p><p>Goshiki didn't know what to do, his phone began to buzz as he felt his eyes slightly close and his hands placed themselves on his roommates chest as he was now inches away. "Shit, no I can't.." Kogane stopped as he felt the hands on his chest keep him away.</p><p>"Okay, yeah that's okay, I'm sorry Goshiki I pushed it."<br/>
"It's okay, uhm Suga's here so I gotta go, keep on studying over the holiday's and keep the dorm clean!"</p><p>Kogane sighed as he watched Goshiki grab his things and rush out, he missed the black haired boy's warmth now, he took out his phone looking down at the contacts pressing call.</p><p>"Hey Kuroo, could you do something for me?"</p><p>.......</p><p>Tendou walked down the road he had shaved his head so he had a buzz cut and wore a hoodie trying to not let people know it was him, he didn't want to deal with the police. He looked up staring at an academy or college, something felt familiar about a presence here, a black haired boy rushed past him.</p><p>The red head looked at the familiar bowl cut as the door of a silver car closed, he paused watching as it drove away. "Found you."</p><p>.....</p><p>Suga looked back at Goshiki noticing the blush that dusted on his cheeks, he glanced at Daichi who was driving. "So how's college Goshiki?"</p><p>"It's okay."<br/>
"I heard you have a roommate, how're they?"</p><p>"Fine."<br/>
The mood felt grim as Goshiki put his headphones back in, he hadn't been the same since being shot and then hearing that Tendou had escaped, as much as Suga did like the red head what he saw that night scared him.</p><p>"So the club is gonna be shut down, do you wanna go and claim anything from Ushijima's office?"</p><p>He noticed the black haired boy perk up as he locked eyes with Suga. "You'd take me there?" When the silverette nodded Goshiki finally smiled at him, he missed seeing the boy smile. Daichi drove them over to the bar parking in the back as Suga took out his key struggling to open the door.</p><p>"Do you need help?"</p><p>The three turned seeing Akaashi with his plain expression, Suga backed away as the black haired male pulled the door in twisting the handle before opening the door. "It's gotten rusty from no one using it anymore." They all followed Akaashi inside as the door came to a close behind them Suga softly walked next to the ex bartender.</p><p>"What made you come here Akaashi?"<br/>
"Bokuto-san left some things here as did I, and Ushijima said that if something was to happen to him then I was to search the basement."</p><p>Goshiki rushed up to them leaving Daichi behind the group. "Take me with you Akaashi!"</p><p>"Go, I don't think that's a good ide-"<br/>
"Please! I need to see that map he has down there! He made it for a reason!"</p><p>Suga placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as Akaashi gave him a surprised look before a defeated sigh left him. "Fine, but if you get a panic attack it's not my fault."</p><p>Goshiki followed Akaashi down the stairs while Daichi and Suga were left upstairs, the two came down to the open floor where Goshiki remembered seeing Tendou lose his mind, and Ushijima's corpse. But the blood thirsty Tendou wasn't there and Ushijima's dead corpse was gone, not even a blood stain remained.</p><p>The black haired boy passed Akaashi looking at the map following Tendou's pictures, he took out his phone taking a picture so that he could look at it later, his eyes followed the red string trail to a circled area on the map.</p><p>"I'll get you Tendou. I swear I will.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>User Joined the Channel!</p><p>Kogane: Hey!!!</p><p>K: You awake?</p><p>K: Goshikiiii~</p><p>G:<br/>What do you want Kogane? It's 3am?</p><p>K: How've you been? It's boring here without youuu, when are you coming back?</p><p>G:<br/>I don't know, I have to help some friends clear out the old club I used to work at so they can sell it.</p><p>K: Awh, okay... Come back soon tho 'kay? I'm loneylyy</p><p>Goshiki felt a smile sneak onto his face, Suga perked an eyebrow slightly peering over the boy's shoulder. "Oh? Who ya talking to Go?" With an embarrassed blush the boy quickly turned off his phone. "I- Uhhhm no one! I just saw something funny! Eheh."</p><p>A hum left the silverette's lips as he took a sip of his beer sitting down onto Daichi's lap as the tan male wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist pressing a soft kiss onto Suga's neck, Goshiki began to feel a bit uncomfortable being around the two drunks. "I'm gonna go to sleep, I need to study in the morning.."</p><p>"Okay, have a good rest Goshiki~"</p><p>As the black haired boy closed his door he flopped onto the bed, his bangs slightly moving off his face as he fell, he missed his dorm even Kogane's loud snores helped him through tough nights. He closed his eyes slowly beginning to drift off into sleep as his phone buzzed rapidly.</p><p>"Hello..?"</p><p>"Goshikiii! You left me on read, you okay?"</p><p>"God, Kogane I was about to go to sleep.."</p><p>There was a brief silence.<br/>"Could we video chat? You sound down."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Goshiki hung up clicking onto the blonde's contact photo and pressing the video call option, immediately he locked eyes with Kogane's brown ones.</p><p>"Hey."<br/>"Hey! You doin' okay?"</p><p>The black haired boy hummed a yes as he set his phone up by his pillows so he could lay down, noticing Kogane was sitting in front of a light.</p><p>"Are you studying?"<br/>"Hm? Oh! Yeah, I felt bad for trying to kiss you so I decided I would make it up to you buy not failing any of my classes whilst you're gone."</p><p>Kogane watched as Goshiki's eyes slightly closed.<br/>"'m sorry, I panicked because I don't remember ever being kissed.."</p><p>The blonde frowned, he wanted to reach through the screen and hold the boy, but he couldn't, instead he fell silent as Goshiki's eyes closed as he drifted into sleep. Kogane smiled as he watched him, it was obvious the bowl cut boy was stressed and tired, a type of fear seemed to always linger in his eyes especially at night.</p><p>......</p><p>Tendou rubbed his eyes as he yawned, he continued walking down a dark neighborhood locking eyes with a black and blonde haired boy, his eyes were almost catlike, he stopped staring at the boy. "Don't you look familiar." He was too busy in thought to notice the two people behind him until he felt arms harshly grab him dragging him into a house, he opened his mouth but his curses were muffled as the pudding head from before covered his mouth withe a cloth.</p><p>It was removed as a door closed and they dropped the red head on the floor. "Fucking damnit! I'll kill you! I swear to fuck I will! I've done it befo-" His words faded as he watched the pudding head walk over to a familiar messy haired man, tattoo's ran up his neck and arms as his golden eyes glistened in the dark.</p><p>"Hey Tendou, whatcha doing out and about in the open?"</p><p>"Kuroo."<br/>As Tendou went to stand the boy he recognized as Yamamoto and an unfamiliar stranger aimed the muzzle of their hand guns at him. "Hey, put them down. Tendou is a friend as long as he doesn't go insane and kill us like he did Ushijima and Semi." The guns lowered as Kuroo helped the red head up.</p><p>"God, you're skin and bones, did they not feed you in jail? And where did your hair go?"<br/>"Fuck off, What the hell do you want with me?"</p><p>A sinful smirk tugged at the ravenette's lips as he held up a check. "I bought the bar your 'Ushiwaka' used to own, I want you to be the assistant manager, if not Kenma will have the spot and I'll kick you out onto the streets again. What say you?"</p><p>He stared at the check in between Kuroo's fingers slowly reaching out and grabbing it from his hands, staring down he noticed that the ravenette had already signed it and had chosen the name: Scarlet.</p><p>"Why do you want me for this job? At the place I killed someone I loved.."<br/>"Because you didn't finish your mission and there is a few witnesses left Tendou, if you kill them I'll kill you,just like you wanted before you got arrested."</p><p>Kuroo's rough hand stuck out as Tendou hesitantly shook it, looking up he peered to the side seeing Ushijima's olive hair as a sad frown rested on the man's face, but as Tendou blinked he only saw a tall silver haired male in Ushijima's place.</p><p>"Fine, you have yourself a deal, Kuroo Tetsuro."</p><p>The tattoo's on Kuroo's neck looked new, but old, and fresh hickeys ran down to his exposed collarbone. Tendou looked away as he took his hand back, he glared down the pudding head before feeling Kuroo grab his wrist leading him somewhere.</p><p>The two stopped in front of some stairs leading up to the attic. "You get to stay up there with Yaku and Kenma for now, once we get the club refurbished I'll let you pick any room you want, even Ushijima's office if you want."</p><p>With a harsh pat on the red head's back the ravenette chuckled as he walked away wrapping his arms around the pudding head, Tendou walked up the stairs pushing the door open and locking eyes with a familiar shorty.</p><p>"Hey shortie."<br/>"Great, our favorite red head bitch is back."</p><p>The door creaked as Tendou felt a murderous presence behind him. "Well the red head bitch better not touch my games or I'll cut off your fingers and make you eat them."</p><p>He smirked looking over his shoulder at the pudding head behind him.</p><p> "Chill out Kenma, I ain't here for any of you. I'm just back until I kill a few and then I'll be gone from here~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cigarette fell onto the warm concrete as black shoes stomped it out, a certain red head watched as Goshiki spoke with Suga with a bright smile outside the old club, cars drove past him as he continued to watch the small group. </p><p>Kuroo seemed to haunt his brain as he thought of the conversation he had after agreeing to the deal. </p><p>....<br/>"So I just need to kill Goshiki, Suga wasn't in the way-"<br/>"No Tendou, you kill anyone who worked in that bar and saw what you did, whether they're friend or foe."</p><p>He shot a glare at Kuroo's sadistic smile. "I just need to kill the fucking brat Kuroo."<br/>"No, you need to kill Suga, Daichi, Akaashi, Bokuto, and Goshiki. You will not touch the Kogane kid unless he finds out who you are."<br/>....</p><p>Goshiki waved at Suga as he looked across the street gasping as he saw familiar golden eyes, but as a car passed in front of his view they were gone, he felt his body begin to shake. "M-Maybe I'm just hallucinating because I haven't slept well.." He rubbed his head as he walked away from the club, he looked down at the note Suga gave him with the directions to a new convenience store so he could get them lunch.</p><p>An eerie feeling washed over him as he felt eyes burn into his back, a hand landed on his shoulder causing him to jump and fearfully look to the side. "Hey Goshiki!" The black haired boy felt a loss for words as he stared at Bokuto's cheerful expression.</p><p>"O-Oh Bokuto it's just you, you scared me! Don't do that you idiot!"</p><p>A sad pout rested on Bokuto's face as he mumbled an 'I'm sorry' to the boy, the smell of cigarettes made Goshiki make a face as the black and silver haired male covered his nose with his sleeve. "As much as I like people I hate that smell."</p><p>"Yeah, they don't give me any good memories from the club anymore.."<br/>"Oh right, Tendou is out, is that why you're skittish lately?"</p><p>The black haired boy nodded as the two walked into the store, a dark grey haired male sat at the register with a bored look on his face, Goshiki shyly walked over to him reading his name tag he saw 'Osamu'.</p><p>"H-Hey um, do you guys sell onigiri? Or meat buns?" A deep sigh left the grey haired male. "Yes, I make them fresh everyday, how many do you need?"</p><p>"Oh! Um can we have seven?"</p><p>Bokuto and Goshiki watched Osamu reach down pulling something open before he placed a box of onigiri onto the counter. "That's a dozen you can have them for half the normal amount." The black haired boy smiled greatfully as he paid letting Bokuto hold the box, he waved at Osamu as they left the store.</p><p>....</p><p>Kogane stared down at his empty essay paper, he was lost, and he needed help. A long sigh left him as he leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling, he missed his roommate who constantly yelled at him for not studying, his roommate who was being hunted by a wolf and he was the rabbit.</p><p>The pulled out his phone pressing call on Goshiki's contact.</p><p>"Goshikii~"</p><p>"Hey Kogane, what is it?"</p><p>"I'm stuck on my English essay, but uhm, how've you been? Nothing bad has happened right?"</p><p>"Nah, nothing bad has happened no need to worry. Sorry I can't talk right now though."</p><p>Kogane went to answer as the call ended, he grumbled as he set his phone down onto his desk staring into the dark abyss of the screen. A text lit up the darkness causing Kogane to quickly grab it, only to whine when it was a text from Kuroo.</p><p>Kuroo</p><p>Oi kid, come on you have training today and I'm not letting you skip again.</p><p>Yeah yeah, whatever. When do I get to meet my boss?</p><p>Aone? He's busy so you're stuck with me for now, get used to it. Also I have a friend here to teach you some things.</p><p>Kay I'll head over.</p><p>When the blonde got there his stomach turned as he locked a gaze with murderous yellow ones, he couldn't see the mans hair because of the grey baseball cap he was wearing, the two glared at each other in the uncomfortable silence until Kuroo appeared behind the man in the baseball cap.</p><p>"Oh! Kogane this is my buddy Red, he's an ex assassin so he'll be teaching you things. Go on shake hands."</p><p>Kogane hesitated before shaking Red's hand, he noticed the man was offering him a gun in his free hand. "Uh thanks." </p><p>"Kuroo, we're going to the shooting range first." </p><p>The ravenette nodded as the blonde was dragged away by the stranger known as Red, after firing a few rounds there was a long uncomfortable silence. "Why are you joining the mafia?"</p><p>"Because I have someone I want to protect."<br/>"Aw, what's their name?"</p><p>"Goshiki."</p><p>Red's eyes widened as his body froze Kogane watched as a sickly smile tugged at the strangers lips. </p><p>"Goshiki huh?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goshiki hopped into Suga's car, his holiday was over and he needed to hurry back to the dorms, a sick feeling rested in his stomach as he glanced back at the bar. He felt like he was being watched, with a heavy sighed he slouched down into his seat, Suga looked back with a worried look.</p><p>"You feel them too?"</p><p>Goshiki nodded as Suga began to drive away from the place, looking out the window he froze locking eyes with a familiar red headed man with anger filled eyes softly waving at him, looking away for a second he grabbed the silverette's arm causing the other to look at him. "H-He's right there Suga! L-Look!"</p><p>Suga looked out Goshiki's window only to see an empty sidewalk, Goshiki followed his gaze gasping as he realized Tendou was no longer there.</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>.....</p><p>Tendou opened the door to the Nekoma hide out as he fast walked up to the room and flopped onto his bed, no one was there, just him.</p><p>Him and his thoughts, his memories, the uncomfortable silence and the stinging of tears in his eyes as he hugged a pillow in his bed.  The sound of the door creaking open caused him to bury his head into his pillow trying to hide his face as a sad sigh left whoever had entered the room, a warm hand rubbed his back as Tendou slightly looked over locking his gaze with familiar olive ones.</p><p>"U-Ushiwaka?"<br/>"Hey Tendou."</p><p>In disbelief the red head sat up grabbing onto Ushijima's warm hand, he was here, but it didn't make sense. "You're dead how come I-"</p><p>"What's wrong hm?"</p><p>His hand placed itself gently on Tendou's cheek as his thumb did circles on his skin. "I-I miss you Ushi.." The olive haired male's arms wrapped around Tendou as he began to cry into the male's shoulder, a hand pet at his shaved hair as he began to sob, the room begun to feel cold as Ushijima's scent was replaced with Kuroo's.</p><p>With a slight gasp Tendou looked up at the messy haired ravenette who had a saddened look in his eyes. "T-Thank's Kuroo.."</p><p>"Do you miss him that much?"</p><p>All Tendou could do was nod before getting pulled into a hug once again, another pair of arms wrapped around him as he saw Kenma's familiar pudding like hair, a happy like feeling entered his body as he began to smile. "God I didn't take you two, especially Kenma, to be this touchy."</p><p>A hyena like laugh left Kuroo as they all stopped hugging and a knock at the door made them look over at Tendou locked eyes with Kogane, a sickly smile tugged at his lips as he realized how much anger the boy will have once he kills Goshiki.</p><p>"Hey little Kogane."<br/>"Hey Red."</p><p>.....</p><p>Goshiki opened his door room, Kogane was no where to been seen, with a sigh he put his stuff down sitting onto his bed. He stared at his roommates empty bed for what felt like years before he laid back feeling the silent hold him close, the old tune of Ushijima's favorite song lingered in his brain as he softly hummed it. His eyes closed as he hummed a happy feeling settled onto him as he thought of the olive haired male.</p><p>The door opened as Goshiki sat up locking eyes with Kogane. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>His eyes trailed down the blonde male's body before a smirk tugged at his lips. "Techwear hm? Never thought you would be the one to wear it."</p><p>"Oh shush, it's a nice style."</p><p>The black haired boy noticed a slight bruise forming on Kogane's arm as he took off his jacket, as the blode noticed where the boy's were landed, with a shrug he reached into a bag next to his bed. "Hey Go, what do you say we play some vball?"</p><p>"I, don't know how to play.."</p><p>A big smile tugged at the blonde's lips as he slightly skipped over to Goshiki ruffling his roomate's hair happily. "I'll teach you! I was on a team in high school! I was known as the 'Big Boned Setter' haha!"</p><p>A soft smile appeared on Goshiki's eyes as they lit up, Kogane already knew the boy had agreed to his proposal to learn how to play volley ball.</p><p>...</p><p>"No! No no look! You position yourself like this and you help the ball up and then you watch it carefully so that once it gets at the.. right point!" Goshiki watched as Kogane served the ball hitting it over the net with a powerful hit. "Then you hit it like that!"</p><p>Awkwardly Goshiki ran after the ball picking it up and copying exactly what Kogane did, he smiled seeing it fly through the air but his excitement died as it hit the net falling to the ground. "Awh, that was such a good one! You just need to add more power into that hit of yours!"</p><p>The blonde ran over with the ball handing it to Goshiki and quickly running in front of the bowl cut boy, he squatted a bit his forearms readied in front of him. "Uhh what are you doing?"</p><p>"Serve it at my arms, I'll receive it so you can keep hitting it at my arms okay?"</p><p>Nervously swallowing he got into his serving position, hitting the ball that slightly moved to the left but Kogane moved slightly receiving the ball back at Goshiki, who froze like a deer in headlights not knowing what to do before getting hit in the face.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry Go! Are you okay?!"</p><p>Giving a thumbs up as the ball hitting the floor echoed around and Goshiki held his nose, Kogane ran over moving Goshiki's hand seeing blood slowly run down from his nose.</p><p>"Pff- Uhm sorry for that Go, here lets go back I bet you're tired and we need to take care of the bloody nose." The bowl cut boy squinted his eyes at the blonde who was struggling to hold in his laugh as he retrieved the ball before they headed back to their dorms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendou's eyes stung as he stared at the empty dorm room, he had broken into Kogane's room hoping to see the familiar bowl cut haired boy, but no one was home, with an angry growl he kicked the door open more walking inside. Looking around he spotted a picture framed on a desk with a closed laptop, walking over he recognized the three within the photo, there trapped behind a glass screen was Ushijima, Semi and Goshiki smiling happily in front of the old bar.</p><p>"Semi? But he was my boss, he never worked there, right?.."</p><p>The sound of footsteps coming from the hall startled Tendou as he quickly turned around seeing the dorm door had closed, glancing around he quickly took to the floor hiding underneath Goshiki's bed. The door opened as a familiar voice spoke out to someone that Tendou couldn't see, he watched as white volleyball shoes stopped in front of the bed, he covered his mouth to muffle his breathing.</p><p>"Is your nose doing okay Go? I'm really sorry."<br/>"Yeah yeah it's fine, but I really need to shower now because sweat is uncomfortable and gross."</p><p>Kogane laughed nervously as Tendou watched Goshiki's footsteps vanish behind the door, he froze as a loud sigh left Kogane. "What are you doing in here Red?"</p><p>"I,I was ju-"<br/>"Or should I say Tendou?"</p><p>....</p><p>Goshiki turned on the shower letting the warm water settle for a minute as he began to strip of his clothes, his reflection stared back at him as he looked at his body feeling a familiar uncomfortable self-consciousness. Closing his eyes he turned away from the mirror opening them to see the warm water, stepping into the shower he closed the curtain feeling as the warmth ran down his body.</p><p>He felt calm as he continued cleaning himself, once he was done he turned off the shower stepping out and patting himself dry, he froze as a familiar voice passed next to the bathroom door.</p><p>"Kogane, you have no fucking idea how I feel about this! Let me do it."<br/>"I'm not going to let you kill him, he doesn't deserve to be murdered by your hands, he almost was already!"</p><p>Goshiki began to shake as he listened to the fight happening outside, his breathing quickened as he remembered the red headed male with a sinister smile, blood splattered across his face as Ushijima collapsed to the side of him.</p><p>'What is he doing here... Why is he here, no get him away, go away' "Go away!" </p><p>The argument from outside went silent as Goshiki realized what he did, the door handle shook violently before the sound of Tendou scoffing silenced everything, the only sound was water dripping into the drain.</p><p>"Open the door you brat."<br/>"No! Go away! You're insane!"</p><p>Outside the door Tendou noticed Kogane pointing a knife towards him, a low chuckle left him as he went to brush his hand through his buzz cut hair. "Now what do you plan to do with that huh? You can barely hold a gun and you wanna hurt me?"</p><p>"Leave Tendou. Do not come back here."</p><p>With a scoff Tendou turned away from Kogane facing the door to the hallway. "You live another day Goshiki, but you'll never get away from me." A laugh began to escape from Tendou. "I'll always come back for you! I'll always be here to kill you!"</p><p>With that Kogane watched the red head leave, slamming the door behind him, behind the bathroom door muffled sobbing could be heard, he quickly walked up to the door. "Go! Go, open the door please, he's gone, he won't come back here."</p><p>The door handle turned as Kogane locked eyes with Goshiki's quickly opening the door he pulled the black haired boy into a hug, he could feel the boy shaking violently as more tears left his eyes.</p><p> "I should've called the police."</p><p>..</p><p>Tendou walked down the empty dim streets, in his pocket was his phone and a lighter, he stopped in front of an old apartment watching as a mother smiled handing a plat to her children and husband, with a sigh he continued down the street until he was met with the familiar sight of Ushijima's club.</p><p>Across the street was an old soon to be refurbished gas station, a sinister smile creeped up among his lips, he walked over pulling the lighter from his pocket as he kicked over an old gas tray watching as it dyed the grey concrete. He broke the glass of the gas station door allowing himself entry as he grabbed the gasoline, he poured it all around the gas station making a trail outside where he threw the canister back into the parking lot.</p><p>He stared down at his reflection in the liquid, next to him Ushijima appeared. "What are you doing Tendou?"</p><p>"Ushi... I want you."<br/>"But I'm not yours Satori, I'm gone."</p><p>With a flame of anger in his eyes Tendou set the trail of gasoline on fire, watching as a large flame ate up the gas station. "If I can't have you... Then no one can! No one!" Without knowing Tendou felt himself walking towards the warm flames before getting dragged away by a familiar messy haired ravenette.</p><p>"Let me go! No! Ushijima!"<br/>"Tendou! He's gone! Now shut up before you're arreste-"</p><p>The red head felt his hearing go silent as he shoved Kuroo away and stared at him, the ravenette stared down into the insane mess his friend had become, his red eyes flared with rage as he pulled a handgun from an inner pocket of his jacket, the muzzle pointed at Kuroo as the sounds of sirens could be heard.</p><p>"No one can have him! How about we restart all this shit and burn everything!"<br/>"Tendou list-"</p><p>The red head pulled the gun up to his temple with a smile. "We could burn it all down baby! You hear that Ushi?! I can be with you again!"</p><p>"Tendou stop! He's still alive! Please, put the gun down."</p><p>Tendou froze letting the gun fall out of his hand, the anger and despair had returned to a calmed down state. Kuroo grabbed Tendou's wrists pulling him into an alleyway away from the burning building as the sirens closed in, he stopped as the ravenette breathed heavily, he locked eyes with Tendou as the redhead's mouth opened.</p><p>"He's what?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kuroo what the hell do you mean Ushijima is alive?"</p><p>"I can't tell you anymore information Tendou!"</p><p>The red head angrily kicked the door turning back to Kuroo, seeing an angry Kenma aiming a gun at him. "Where the hell is he Kuroo!"</p><p>"Why should I tell you? You just burned down a gas station claiming no one else can have him what makes me telling you able to fix that?! And Kenma, stand down."</p><p>An angry huff of air left Tendou as silence took over the room, Kuroo stared at the red head for a moment before straightening his posture. "If I tell you, do you promise not to go all physco on us? He may not remember you."</p><p>Tendou's eyes widened as he took a step back. "W-wont remember me?.." With a nod Kuroo walked closer to the red head placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's with Iwaizumi, you should remember Iwaizumi since him and Semi talked a few times."</p><p>"Can I go see him?"<br/>"Maybe."</p><p>The thought of Ushijima not remembering him hurt, almost as if something inside his chest had shattered, his eye's were glued to the floor as he remembered the feeling of Ushijima's warm embrace.</p><p>"Let me see him please Kuroo.."</p><p>.....</p><p>A brunette pushed open the door to a guest bedroom, on the bed laid a semi famous olive haired man, his olive eyes were looking out the window at the cloudy sky. "Well I see you're awake Ushijima." The man turned looking at the brunette. "Oikawa?"</p><p>"I'm only here to see how you're doing, Iwaizumi asked me to so don't feel to special." </p><p>A hum of agreement came from Ushijima as he looked back out the window. "How did I get here again?"</p><p>"We came and got you after the police pronounced you 'dead' and the damn red head who shot you got arrested."</p><p>"A red head? What was his name?"<br/>"Tendou Satori, he escaped jail a while ago, on his way out he killed five guards, no one has seen him since."</p><p>Ushijima's head pounded as he tried to remember the man who shot him, but nothing rang a bell, the feeling of knowing ligured inside his gut as it annoyed him. Looking back over at Oikawa he saw Iwaizumi coming down the hall with someone unknown to him.</p><p>"Ushijima, this is Kuroo Tetsuro, he has someone who want to meet you."<br/>"Who?"</p><p>Outside the door Ushijima caught a hint of red hair, locking eyes with Iwaizumi he nodded. Stepping to the side a red headed boy with a buzzcut stepped into the room with a nervous look, an audible gasp left Oikawa as his eyes widened at the sight of the red head.</p><p>"Uhm, hi Ushijima."<br/>Something inside the olive haired male clicked when he heard the boy speak but he didn't know what it was, his head became heavy with thoughts and the angry flame of trying to remember where he had once met the redhead.</p><p>"Tendou..? You.. You were the one who shot me?"</p><p>"Yes, that was me, I'm sorry I did that I really was no in the right mind I-"<br/>Ushijima raised his hand to silence the redhead. "Everyone but Tendou leave, please."</p><p>Hesitantly the others turned, leaving the room, silence remained over the two. Ushijima sighed as Tendou stared at his bandaged head, slowly he stood up walking over to the boy and pulling him into his arms. Shaky hands reached up grabbing at the sleeves on Ushijima's shirt before a silent sob was the only sound in the room.</p><p>"I didn't mean to.. I,I didn't wan-"<br/>Tendou's eyes widened as he left a soft kiss placed on his lips, but as fast as it came it had passed.</p><p>"What was that for?"<br/>"I'm not sure, something inside me just felt I needed to do it."</p><p>A smile tugged at Tendou's lips, a real happy smile, butterflies fluttered in his stomach as Ushijima's hand rested upon his cheek. "Ushibuddy?"</p><p>"Hm?"<br/>"Do you remember anything?"</p><p>"Not really, though I remember a guy named Semi, before he suddenly ran off after we had gotten into a fight."<br/>"Fight over what?"</p><p>"Ah well I don't recall what it was about."<br/>Ushijima pulled Tendou closer as he sat down onto his bad, the red head crawled up onto the olive haired man's lap. "I'll never hurt you again Ushijima, please, will you forgive me?"</p><p>....</p><p>Goshiki walked out of his dorm feeling the cold wind of winter blow through his dark hair, putting on his scarf he continued his walk off the college campus leaving Kogane sleep in their room. He soon neared towards Suga's house, knocking on the door he waited until the silverette opened the door, Goshiki saw dark and light hickeys on the tired male's neck. </p><p>"Uhm, is it okay if we talk?"<br/>"Yes, come in Go, what is it?"</p><p>As he walked inside he noticed a shirtless Daichi in the kitchen as the smell of warm coffee hit him, the man smiled awkwardly and waved to the boy. "Is something wrong Goshiki?"</p><p>"Yes, Tendou was... Tendou broke into me and Kogane's dorm."</p><p>A shocked look appeared on Suga's face as his brows furrowed. "No way, you're joking right?" Goshiki shook his head as his hands shook slightly. "He was trying to kill me but Kogane.. Kogane knew him as if they had talked more than once before. It's just confusing Suga."</p><p>"As if he knew him? Goshiki stay here with me and Daichi, something doesn't feel right about Kogane or the dorm."<br/>"But.."<br/>"No! What if Tendou broke in whilst Kogane wasn't there? You would be killed Goshiki!"</p><p>Daichi froze before walking over to comfort the worried silverette, he reached a hand out to Goshiki pausing when he saw the boy flinch harshly. "Goshiki, stay with us, you will be safe here."</p><p>"No. No I don't want to hide I want this.. This nightmare to end! I want you to help me end it please, I cannot deal with the thought of Tendou being out there alive waiting to drag me away and kill me!"</p><p>Suga and Daichi looked at each other glancing at Goshiki before they let out a heavy sigh. "Alright. We will help you, since we see you as our family Go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Suga, I want you to talk to Tendou, he didn't threaten you and Daichi that day meaning he will probably think you two are still friends. I want you to bring him to the apple orchard out of town please?"</p><p>Suga nodded as Goshiki turned to Daichi. "You're an ex police officer correct? Do you have any guns or something I can use?"</p><p>"Yes I do, but are you sure you want to do this?"</p><p>Goshiki nodded as Suga and Daichi shared the same thought 'You must've been put in too much pain to go this far.' With a smile Goshiki got up walking to the kitchen leaving Suga and Daichi alone.</p><p>"You sure we should do this? I love him but, it feels wrong to do?"<br/>"I know, but I think it'll be better for him if Tendou is gone. Forever."</p><p>Suga nodded as Goshiki came back looking at Daichi. "Teach me how to shoot."</p><p>....</p><p>Tendou sneezed causing Kuroo to snap his head towards him. "Don't go getting sick now."</p><p>"Fuck off, I'm going on a walk if you wouldn't care to join?"</p><p>The offer came as a surprise to Kuroo before he nodded,m checking his watch he called out to to the hallway. "Kitten I'm going on a walk with Tendou do you want to come?"</p><p>"I can't! I need to beat this boss from legend of zelda!"</p><p>A sad sigh left Kuroo as he turned around shrugging his shoulders. "Finee, I love you!"</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>A frown now tugged at Kuroo's lips as Tendou began to giggle, they put on their jackets and left the place. It was silent, no words, until the ravenette opened his mouth. "So, what did you and Ushijima do whilst me and everyone were outside?"</p><p>"Cuddled, talked, maybe kissed a few times."<br/>"Oh? Does he remember you again?"</p><p>Tendou shook his head. "What about you and Kenma?"<br/>"Oh we're fine."</p><p>"You sure? You looked sad when he didn't say he lov-"</p><p>"Kuroo!"<br/>The two turned to see an out of breath Kenma running towards them, Kuroo glanced at Tendou before walking over to the pudding head, the red head watched as Kenma jumped into the ravenette's arms as Kuroo looked slightly surprised.</p><p>"What was that for?"<br/>"Sorry, I forgot to say I love you too.. But I beat the game so, I guess I'll join you two."</p><p>Kuroo planted a kiss on the pudding head's forehead, intertwining their fingers as they walked back towards Tendou. "You two are cute together."</p><p>"Oh are we?"<br/>Kuroo's hand slid down Kenma's waist slightly before the pudding head glared at him. "Tendou aren't you dating someone?"</p><p>"Oh yeah! He has Ushi-"<br/>"No. I'm not anymore."</p><p>Tendou felt empty as he spoke those words, the remembrance of Ushijima with the bandage around his wound made him feel guilty, looking up from the ground he froze seeing Goshiki walking their direction with Sugawara and Daichi. "Kuroo, look."</p><p>"Get behind me and put on your hood-"</p><p>"Tendou?"<br/>Suga looked at the startled red head, as Goshiki and Daichi walked away, moving close he reached stared closely at him. "Your hair, it so short now."</p><p>"Uhm yeah, I kinda shaved it when I got out of prison."<br/>"Hm, I like it, I think it's nice can I touch it?"</p><p>Suga's hand reached up as Tendou slouched slightly letting the silverette ruffle his buzzcut hair, a happy smile pulled at the boy's lips as his hand moved down cupping Tendou's cheek. "You look healthy."</p><p>Tendou felt some heat rise into his cheeks as Kuroo smirked at him, Suga's other hand rested on his free cheek before the space between them closed and he felt the silverette's lips on his, unknowingly his hands gently held Suga's waist as he closed his eyes taking a moment before softly kissing back, he frowned slightly feeling the cold on his lips once again as the silverette pulled away.</p><p>"Hm? I didn't think you'd kiss back."<br/>"Ah sorry I-"</p><p>Suga's cheerful laugh broke the awkwardness as he tried to cover his mouth with his hand. 'No! No it's okay Tendou. Wanna go on a date soon? We could go to that abandoned orchard and just walk around?"</p><p>The red head nervously glance over at his companions seeing Kuroo with a smirk and a thumbs up as Kenma just nodded, he locked eye's with the silverette once again taking in a deep breath as he nodded. "Uhm yeah, yeah absolutely I'd love to do that with you Suga."</p><p>With a kiss on the cheek Suga slipped a paper into Tendou's hand before waving and walking away from the trio.</p><p>"Oooh Tendou has a date with the cute little Sugawaraa~"<br/>"Shut up Kuroo."</p><p>Looking down at the paper in his hands he opened it seeing a note that read.</p><p>'Tendou,<br/>Thank you for accepting my invitation to my date, you have always been a good friend to me and I love you for that. Please, when you meet me, bring a close or far ranged weapon. Goshiki wants to kill you and has asked me to help, but I want us to stay friends, alive friends. Even if it means you have to kill Goshiki for it, though I'd much prefer both of you alive.<br/>Be safe and take care of yourself.<br/>-Sugawara Koshi.'</p><p>A smile peered happily onto Tendou's lips as Kuroo peered over his shoulder. "So, he did this to help both sides of the argument? Would that make him the morally grey character in this situation?" </p><p>"He just wants to keep his friends alive, he doesn't mean harm to anyone."</p><p>.....</p><p>Goshiki smiled as he saw Suga round the corner. "Did you do it?"<br/>"Yes Go, I asked him on the 'date'." Daichi hugged Suga close to him, pressing a kiss on the silverette's lips. "Did you have to kiss him?"</p><p>"Not the first time I have babe."<br/>There was a brief silence before Goshiki and Daichi spoke in a surprised tone.</p><p>"What?!?"<br/>"Yeah, me and Tendou got pretty close before he said that we shouldn't be doing that so we just remained as friends."</p><p>"Suga? Goshiki?"<br/>A semi loud voice broke into the alleyway as the trio turned seeing Akaashi and Bokuto. "Uh hi? What're you two doin' here?"</p><p>"Bokuto do not answer that question, we were heading to the store and wanted to take a new route I guess?"<br/>All of them smirked as Bokuto made familiar hand signals behind Akaashi, stopping as he felt his lover's gaze land on him.</p><p>"Aha, sorry Agaashi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendou hopped into Suga's car looking over at the smiling silverette as he leaned in planting a kiss on the red head's cheek. "Alright! Lets go look at the creepy abandoned place!"</p><p>"Suga about that not-"<br/>"Just don't die today okay?"</p><p>Tendou nodded, looking out the window to pass the time before seeing the car pull up towards a very old looking farm house, getting out of the car Suga grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the many rows of snow covered trees. "It's oddly pretty for winter don't you think?"</p><p>"Yeah, you match it kinda."<br/>"Don't flatter me too much, Daichi'll get mad."</p><p>A soft laugh and slight punch to Tendou's arm made him calm as the gun weighed heavily in his pocket, he pulled Suga closer to him as the feeling of angry eyes burned into the back of his head. "Suga, I'm sorry but.." A confused look rested on the silverette's face before he felt the muzzle of the gun pointed under his chin.</p><p>"Tendou! Get that gun away from him or I'll shoot you right now!"</p><p>Glancing over he saw Daichi already pointing his own gun at him, pushing Suga in front of him and keeping the gun aimed in its spot he smiled. "Ya know, I was told I need to kill your lovely Suga here, for being a witness to my crime that day. But you wouldn't want him dead I'm sure?"</p><p>"Tendou you fucking bastard, what're you-"<br/>"Let me talk with the brat not the ex police officer who got fired for letting a mafia boss known as Kuroo walk free from a murder, or I will shoot him."</p><p>Pressing the gun deeper into Suga's skin Daichi paused before slowly putting his gun on the ground and raising his arms, the bowl cut haired boy came out from behind a hay stack with his gun pointed at the ground. "Let him go, Tendou."</p><p>"Goshiki, how nice to see you again."<br/>"Let Suga go Tendou."</p><p>Anger could be seen in Tendou's eyes as he shoved Suga away firing a shot at the silverette's shoulder  before turning to see Goshiki aiming his gun at Tendou once again. "This isn't fair, it's two on one."</p><p>"That didn't seem like a problem for you last time!"<br/>"I only mean to kill one person this round."</p><p>Walking over he noticed the boy began shaking, with a glance he saw the betrayal and hurt in Suga's eyes as Daichi held a cloth tightly against his shoulder, looking back at the boy he leaned in, pressing his forehead against the muzzle of his gun.</p><p>"You haven't pulled the trigger yet, you're too scared to, if you were a real killer-" Tendou froze as he heard the ring of a gun go off, a sharp pain rested in his knee as he felt blood run down his leg, as it gave out, looking over his shoulder he growled seeing that Daichi had shot at him.</p><p>"Pay back for hurting him when you said you wont."<br/>"Fucking bastard I'll-"</p><p>The sound of a gun cocking to his side made him pause. "I'll give you a few moments to call someone or run, but then I'll kill you."Taking the gun away Goshiki walked away towards Daichi and Suga, a strange feeling of fear rested inside Tendou's chest as he quickly stood up, trying to run with his dead leg.</p><p>When he felt he was far enough he let himself collapse onto the crystal snow, quickly pulling out his phone he sent his location to two people: Iwaizumi and Kuroo. The pain in his leg worsened  as the unmerciful winter blew a soft wind around him, he began crawling over towards a tall pine tree hoping to get away.</p><p>With a harshful push his head landed into the snow and a weight rested on his back. "Tendou, I'm scared of you I really am, I can't live on like this anymore though."</p><p>"Don't kill me.."<br/>Goshiki's eyes widened in shock as the shaky words left the red head, slightly kicking him over there was a slight fear in his eyes. "Why not?"</p><p>"I can't leave Ushijima again Go, p-please."<br/>"But Ushijima is dead? You killed him."</p><p>Tendou shook his head as he reached to his phone, grabbing a pocket knife he quickly opened it swinging his arm up and connecting it within the boy's thigh. With a scream of pain Goshiki has fallen onto the ground as Tendou swiftly moved to him pulling the knife out of his thigh and holding it against the boy's throat.</p><p>"You can't kill me Goshiki, you're not physically or mentally ready for it."</p><p>...</p><p>Daichi held Suga in his arms as the white cloth turned red, he pressed loving kisses onto his lover's footsteps approached them, looking up he saw the dead walking freely away from him before he turned, his olive hair shimmered in the winter sun. "Where are they?"</p><p>"T-there further into the field I don't know exactly where."</p><p>The olive haired man looked down, seeing Suga with a happy smile and a gun in his hands. "What happened to you?"</p><p>"Tendou shot him even though he said he wouldn't."<br/>"Ushi, how well do you remember him?"</p><p>The memory of the night he was pronounced dead had returned to him when Tendou had visited him. "I know everything, give me the gun Suga." The silverette hesitated before handing him the gun. "Don't kill Goshiki please."</p><p>"Depends. But I ask you kill me if I do."<br/>Daichi nodded at the request as the man began walking away with his gun, Bokuto and Akaashi ran up to Daichi and Suga from the bushes behind.</p><p>"How is he alive? He was shot in the head there's no way."<br/>"Whoever brought him back either deals with black magic or somehow did it."</p><p>Suga laughed in amusement as everyone looked at him. "Suga I'm serious."</p><p>.....</p><p>Ushijima stared at the trail of the ruby snow as the sky began to darken, tonight was a blood moon and the trouble vengeful two had made a perfect scene for the occasion. As he followed it he paused seeing Tendou and Goshiki rolling around in the snow, he aimed his gun at Goshiki first before slowly turning it and firing a bullet, the red head collapsed onto the side of the bowl cut boy holding his ear.</p><p>Goshiki turned with wide eyes as he saw the man whomst had shot the other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendou felt himself fall onto the freezing snow, he held his ear as he looked up at who had shot him, when he locked eyes with familiar olive ones time stopped for a moment. He felt his heart ache and the feeling of betrayal took over, Ushijima, the man he loved had shot him.</p><p>"Ushi.."<br/>
Tendou coughed and groaned as a foot connected harshly with his ribs as Goshiki got up and ran over to Ushijima, he watched as the olive haired man hugged the black haired boy tightly while a sharp glare pierced through the red headed male.</p><p>"No, no no no why? Why?! Why did you do thi-"<br/>
"Tendou. I'm sorry, truely, but how could I forgive you if you shot me?"</p><p>That was it, as if a string on a guitar had broke, the feeling as if you were falling into a frozen ocean surrounded Tendou. As if time had stopped he slowly got up as tears rolled down his cheeks swiftly, taking his hand away from his ear he reached out to the two, only to hear the sound of a gun and a sharp pain in his ribs made him freeze. </p><p>Falling down onto his side he watched as the two neared him, with a saddened look he rolled onto his back looking up into the dark sky seeing the pale red moon above him, Ushijima watched as fresh blood stained the crystal snow turning it a beautiful crimson.</p><p>Goshiki angrily grabbed the gun from Ushijima and stood above Tendou, aiming it straight at his head ready to pull the trigger when his eyes locked with crimson red orbs. His arms fell to his sides as he looked into those saddened eyes, his legs became shaky as he sat down next to the injured red head.</p><p>"Tendou?.."<br/>
"I'm sorry for the pain I have put you in, please, please don't let me die alone Goshiki."</p><p>The black haired looked back to Ushijima only to notice the olive haired male had disappeared, a bloodied hand hovered in the air before Goshiki took it, intertwining their fingers as a slight smile tugged at the red head's lips. His eyes had dulled as blood began to slip from his lips, a slight chuckle left him as he stared into the blood moon above him, Ushijima turned seeing Goshiki sitting with Tendou, hesitantly he began to walk back over to them.</p><p>He sat down pulling Tendou's head into his lap, a shaky hand reached up, resting itself on Ushijima's cheek. The olive haired man paused feeling himself lean into the red head's hand, Tendou pulled his hand out of Goshiki's to wrap his arm around Ushijima's neck, pulling himself up, the bowl cut boy watched as a small blood stream fell from Tendou's lips before they connected with Ushijima's.</p><p>It was a fairly passionate kiss that lasted only a few seconds before Tendou could no longer hold himself up. "I feel sleepy.." Goshiki moved closer as Ushijima played with Tendou's hair, after a few moments the red head's eyes closed and the olive haired male felt him fall limp.</p><p>"He's gone."<br/>
"He was scared.."</p><p>Ushijima looked at Goshiki as the boy stared at Tendou's body. "Ushi he was scared to die."<br/>
"Yes I kn-" He paused as a raven landed in front of them, no sounds came from it, its midnight eyes stared at them before it hopped onto Tendou's leg. A low 'caw' left the bird as it ruffled its feathers. "I wonder what's up with him."</p><p>Ushijima reached out to the raven but it opened it's wings and flew away before he could touch it, a feather slowly drifted onto the snow as Goshiki retrieved it, looking back at Tendou he sighed heavily.</p><p>"Lets bury him, it's the nicest thing now." Goshiki nodded as he opened his mouth to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a feeling he never wanted to become a villain in his own story, but fate decided to be cruel to him."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YALL IM SO DUMB I FORGOT THIS BOOK IS CALLED FATE AND THE LAST LINE I- AnYwAy! I cried making this book and the last one before it because the whole time I was planning Tendou's death and I decided to go on this route so- be grateful?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>